


Nochebuena

by Rattation



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattation/pseuds/Rattation
Summary: «Concurso "Cuéntame un cuento de Navidad Shingekero I"»Petra se encuentra camino a casa después cumplir con sus obligaciones en la Legion de Reconocimiento, un encuentro furtivo y la nochebuena la hacen relfexionar un poco acerca de su situación.Canonverse.





	Nochebuena

 

\- Está anocheciendo... ¡Por qué decidí regresar justamente hoy! Con este clima ... por un camino que no conozco...-

 Decía Petra mientras cabalgaba. La brecha que antes se veía claramente estaba cubierta por la nieve, acumulándose por todos lados, para colmo estaba a horas de casa en plena nochebuena.

 De pronto algo choco contra ella. Dio un jalón a las riendas del caballo y casi caen por haber resbalado. Pararon súbitamente, el pobre animal asustado, Petra con una mano lo calmaba y con la otra se quitó lo que se había estrellado en su cara.

 - ¿Tela? -

Una broma.

 - ¿Quién está ahí? - Gritó, de entre los arbustos escuchó ruido. Sabía que la podían asaltar pero no pensó en eso cuando partió de la ciudadela esa mañana.

 - ¡No te asustes! - Era una mujer saliendo de la maleza- Solo busco mi chalina que...¡Es esa que tienes ahí! - sonrió sin saber el accidente que estuvo a punto de causar.

 - Aaaah...claro - contestó Petra , extendió su mano para entregarle la chalina a la mujer. Al dársela sus manos se tocaron un segundo.

 - Tienes las manos heladas - dijo la mujer preocupada - Es casi de noche y está nevando muy fuerte, ¿Por qué no descansas hoy aquí? Tengo una cabaña cerca -

 - ...Te lo agradezco pero tengo un poco de prisa - contestó Petra. Ansiaba llegar a casa, pero empezaba a tener frío y un poco de miedo a viajar de noche.

 - Yo insisto - dijo con determinación. Sostenía la lámpara muy cerca de su cara y fue entonces que Petra pudo ver bien su rostro...sus ojos. Eran diferentes, únicos pensó. Algo en ellos la hizo relajarse y después de meditarlo, aceptó la  propuesta de la chica.

 Caminaron unos minutos en los que la nevada arreció, Petra agradeció a sus adentros el haberse topado con esa chica porque todo parecía indicar que la tormenta iba a estar brutal. Tendría que hacerse a la idea de pasar nochebuena lejos de casa e indirectamente maldijo al capitán Levi por haberla elegido para entregar esos documentos al comandante justo hoy.

 Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no notó que ya habían llegado a su destino hasta que la chica misteriosa habló.

 - Llegamos -

 La cabaña era un lugar relativamente pequeño pero tenía su propio establo. Después de atender al caballo, Petra entró en la casa e inmediatamente sintió la calidez de la chimenea. Sonrió, la chica también.

 - La encendí desde hace unas horas, espero te sientas cómoda -pausó un momento - Por cierto, me llamo Frieda -

 - Soy Petra, mucho gusto -

 - Por favor siéntate, te traeré un poco de ropa porque veo que la nieve te mojó...- Frieda la miró fijamente mientras le hablaba, era una mirada cálida y llena de amabilidad, sus ojos eran los más expresivos que había visto .

 - No quisiera ser una molestia- contestó Petra ya un tanto apenada, no era suficiente con que una extraña, ahora sabía que se llamaba Frieda, la hubiera hecho casi caer del caballo por culpa de una chalina, la invitara a su casa porque había una tormenta, ahora le estaba ofreciendo ropa seca. Se sonrojó, tendría que pagarle de alguna manera a Frieda su amabilidad.

 Unos minutos después Frieda le pasó un cambio de ropa. Petra entró a un cuarto a cambiarse. Al salir volvió a cruzar miradas con Frieda, que ahora estaba cocinando sobre la chimenea.

 - Gracias...de nuevo- ambas rieron y el ambiente se suavizó por completo. Se acababan de conocer pero parecían congeniar bien, incluso la ropa de Frieda le quedaba bien a Petra, aunque un poco larga.

 - Así que eres de la Legión de Reconocimiento - dijo Frieda.

 - Sí, me uní hace un tiempo-

 - Deben estar muy ocupados si te enviaron a hacer algún mandado el día justo antes de navidad - el comentario dejó a Petra pensando un poco antes de contestar. La legión manejaba mucha información confidencial y aunque Frieda era muy amable, Petra debía tener cuidado de no mencionar nada que pusiera en jaque lo que ella sabía.

 - Solo cosas burocráticas, papeleo de la milicia- contestó.

 - Me imagino que si... - dijo al final Frieda y por suerte para Petra, el tema quedó zanjado ahí.

 Pasaron un buen rato en silencio, Frieda cocinando y Petra sumida en pensamientos, viendo a la ventana que ahora estaba cubierta de nieve, no se podia ver hacia afuera. En casa, si no hubiera tenido esa tarea asignada estaría en casa, pero la culpa era de ella, se había enlistado en la milicia y ahora era una soldado confiable, tanto así que su superior le había encargado algo importante.

 - La cena está lista- anunció Frieda - Espero que te guste, aunque no sea nada especial y hoy sea nochebuena...-

 Parte de la cena estuvieron platicando de cosas poco importantes, de donde eran, del campo.

 - Me gusta este clima... me aleja de las memorias indeseables - dijo Frieda sonriendo. A pesar de eso Petra vislumbró tristeza en sus ojos, no indagó mas y le sonrió de vuelta. Petra era una chica especial, sabía escuchar, esa era su mayor virtud.

 - Me gusta la nieve, aunque hoy ...-

 - Ibas a casa me imagino. A pasar la navidad con tu familia-

 - Solo mi Padre - contestó Petra. Aunque no conocía a Frieda algo en sus ojos le daba confianza - Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 15 años, a partir de ahí solo hemos sido mi padre y yo. Pensará que estoy en el cuartel y que por eso no llegué hoy como había prometido. - Frieda escuchaba atentamente- Que me dices de ti...-

 - Casi siempre estoy con mis padres y hermanos. Tenemos nuestra casa cerca pero últimamente...aprecio pasar el tiempo aquí, en el campo. Me gusta escribir, lo hago por las noches, enseño a leer a niños, les cuento cuentos que yo hago- Contestó

 - Entonces eres una escritora talentosa.-

 - ¡Para nada! -

 Rieron, Petra pensó que en otras circunstancias hubieran podido ser amigas, si tan solo ella no estuviera en la Legión de Reconocimiento, si no hubiera visto morir a incontables amigos, si tan solo no estuvieran en una guerra interminable contra los titanes, entonces...

 Frieda pareció leer sus pensamientos cuando habló - todo sería diferente... -

 Hubo un silencio, esta vez había cierta tensión en el ambiente pero fue rápidamente cortada por Frieda al bostezar

 - Se hace tarde, debemos dormir - sonrió - Ha sido una hermosa velada, gracias por pasar nochebuena conmigo, estoy segura de que por la mañana la tormenta habrá terminado y podrás irte a casa con tu padre a pasar la navidad-

 - La he pasado muy bien Frieda, gracias- contestó Petra. Sintió que algo no estaba bien, aun así sea acostó en el lugar que Frieda le tenía preparado, se dieron las buenas noches y después de un rato durmió, soñando con un mundo fuera de las murallas, con barcos enormes y máquinas voladoras.

 Llegó la mañana y ya no nevaba. El campo estaba cubierto de nieve, a Petra le llegaba hasta la rodilla.  Entró al granero en donde se encontraba su caballo, lo ensilló y agradeció de nuevo a Frieda.

 El día estaba soleado, mirar directamente a la nieve lastimaba los ojos pero se enfiló hacia el camino que la llevaría a su hogar, después de todo, la velada de la noche anterior, Frieda...sus ojos la acompañarían durante el regreso.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Este es mi primer intento de relato fanfiction. En realidad para este mini cuento había escrito 1500+ palabras y tuve que recortar un poco algunos detalles, al final quedó corto pero no me quejo del resultado jaja.  
> Tenía ya bastante tiempo queriendo escribir fanfics pero la oportunidad surgió con el concurso y estoy feliz de haber vuelto a escribir después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo :D
> 
> Espero sus comentarios! Cualquier crítica me ayuda a mejorar. 
> 
> Felices fiestas a tod@s!  
> Diciembre 2018


End file.
